New Dreams New Opportunities
by LoveShipper
Summary: What happens when life brings you to the crossroads? What do you do to make the right choice? Auslly romance with some Jimmy bashing. Enjoy and review.


I want to thank my friend NickDisney for her constant support and for her ideas\advice whenever I needed help with my story. I don't know what I would do without her. This idea changed as I wrote the story and talked to NickDisney so hopefully the story is well received by my fellow Auslly shippers.

Enjoy and review. As usual I don't own anybody but the plot and the characters I make up. Sorry if you find this story too dramatic, I didn't mean to make that way. I just wanted to portray what I think might happen at some time this season plus Auslly romance. Totally loving hating on Jimmy by the way.

Jimmy Star came storming into his house like a hurricane, throwing his coat and shoes every which way, not caring where they landed. He was beyond steamed, steam was coming out of his ears and his face was turning red. Soon the pent up anger came out in rants and raves, hands going every which way, as his wife Eileen sat patiently on the couch, waiting for her turn to speak in between his rants.

"After all I did for that boy. I took a young man who could only dream about being a worldwide known famous singer and used my record company and money to made him a household name. Without me, he would be nothing, he would be still locked in dead end pathetic- feel sorry for him gigs at the mall, and all I asked for my dedication, time, energy and money was some respect and to listen to me when I tell him to do something and do it with no questions asked.

All I asked is that Austin and Ally not date right now or even if it was imperative for whatever reason that they date, that they do it in private when I wasn't burying Austin in tours, recording his newest CD, meeting with a new songwriter or practicing his dance with his back-up dancers.

I know what the girl fans want in their will-never-get-but-will-keep-fawning-over-him-so-will-buy-anything-associated-with-him idol\hero\crush and that is him single flirting and carousing the girls like toys. Those actions will not only benefit Starr Records but also himself in the longer run.

But no the boy decided to get up in front of everyone at a broadcasted public event and with a couple of words throw away everything he and I have been working for the last 2 years on; and all under the pretence of "true love". Austin and Ally are too young and rising to success to be in love right now, love can wait but fame can't.

What good did it do for him? He is without his record deal and is not allowed to sing unless it is in the shower, his dream is gone and dead for as long as I say it is because he fell in love. How was that the right thing to do? If you ask me, it was a super dumb thing to do and I expect he will know that in the next few days and come crawling back to me, begging me to take him back which I will after a certain amount of graveling."

His rant was interrupted by his wife, scowling on the couch biting at the bit at what her husband was saying: "James Timothy Starr, stop right there! You sound like a snob and a total and utter jerk right now and I will not stand for it. You might have financed Austin's career but he was the one with the talent, the drive and the love\passion for music that got him this far so don't act as it was all you that got him this far. You are just mad cause you can no longer be lord and master over that young man, he showed you that he has a mind of his own, can make his own decisions and isn't not afraid to stand up to you when you are utterly wrong or being a butthead

And excuse you that Austin had the audacity to fall in love while under your record deal, how could life do that to you? Hate to break it to you babe but when life brings your soul mate into your life, you can't tell them to wait until you are ready to fall or have time for love, it doesn't work that way. That is a good way to lose true love; you have to make time to nurture, cherish and treasure love no matter what happens or will happen in your life."

"Yeah dad. How could you ask Austin to choose between his two loves; music and Ally and not expect him to choose Ally? I had barely known them more then a minute and I quickly figured out how not only were Austin and Ally not just "best friends" but what they would give up or do to make sure the other was happy. I think I was one of the people, besides their families, Trish and Dez, to know that Austin and Ally were head over heels in love before they did.

I love you dad but you were majorly dumb to drop Austin from the label cause he wouldn't give up Ally or true love. See this is why I won't come to you when I get a boyfriend cause then you might drop our own daughter" Kira stated as she sat by her mom with folded arms, legs twitching with having to keep her mouth shut all night and all the way home from spilling her guts while her father ranted. She also narrowed her eyes to show her father she knew what she was talking about and wasn't please with his decision anymore then her mother was.

Even if both the woman in his life weren't happy with him right at the point, Jimmy dismissed their thoughts with a wave of his hand and with a "I am not a snob. I am just a man who knows what he wants and the means to achieve it. It would be nice if I had the full support of my family as well as my employees is all I am asking, I am the president of the company for a reason. I know what I am talking about. I would expect an apology for both of you two tomorrow after you both spend the night tossing and turning over what I said and both realize I am right in what I did. Now goodnight ladies."

Not only didn't Jimmy get an apology the next morning sentencing himself to nights on the couch and the cold shoulder from his wife and daughter but his e-mail and mailbox was filled with letters and e-mails saying pretty much what he already had been told, some in nicer and politer tones and some not so much. At first he skimmed over them, not really paying attention to them but after awhile they were clogging up his e-mail so he decided to read them; to find out what the fans are saying so he could make sure they were happy to buy his artists' CD aka make him more money.

NickDisney- "Why don't you believe in love?! Were you so hurt by some girl in the past that it made you distrust anyone who shows you any affection? If so, you are a really troubled man and I feel sorry for you and for your wife for marrying a cold hearted, unfeeling and cut-off emotionally man.

But I can't or will accept the fact that you are using your distrust of love and the immense wanting of controlling people and getting as much money as possible, who cares whose lives you change?, to fire a talented, sweet-natured, down to earth, sweetheart young man like Austin. If you have a heart, you will re-hire Austin Moon and let him continue his life-long dream of making music along with have true love in his life."

XXXMeAndMyStoriesXX (credit to them)- "Please re-sign Austin to your record label because he is too talented to have his talent be wasted. He will help you bring millions to your record label with his talent. You wouldn't want him to sign to a different label and help the enemy to become popular, now would you?"

"Are you a dumbie, hater of anything that makes anyone happy and a loser who wants to squish anyone who gets in his way of making money and is actually happy and fulfilled in their lives?. You must not be happy or content in your own life so you lash out at anyone who is. I am only going to say this once; Re-sign Austin Moon right away. You can't hold someone as talented and sweet as Austin back any longer so either re-sign him or let another record company share in his life-long dream of making music."

"Dear Mr Starr. Here is over a thousand signatures asking you to please re-sign Austin Moon to your label. We feel it was unfair that you fired him from the label because he refused to break up with Ally for the sake of his own career. He has shown over the years how fair he will go for Ally and how much he loves her and as his record label, you should have been aware of that. Anyway, I wrote this letter, one person asking another person to reconsider his decision. Please let Austin continue with his life-long dream of making music, no matter your personal agenda. Thank you for your time and consideration."

Meanwhile

"Moon dribbles down the court to the roar of cheers from his adoring crowd, sorry folks but this guy is taken by his beautiful girlfriend who he loves with all his heart (looks adoring at Ally as he dribbles past her to which she blows him a kiss). Here comes the set up for the game winning 4-point shot, a hush comes over the crowd as everyone is on the edge of their seats. He shoots and it goes in! The crowd goes wild with cheering and everyone is on their feet" ( hoots and hollers while running around in circles, arms in the air).

"Pretty good Moon. Now step aside and let Ally-D do her thing. Ok this game doesn't seem to be too hard to do ( Ally tried to bounce the ball but it was too bouncy to keep under control with one hand so it kept bouncing out of her reach. She probably looked like a dork running after the ball as it rolled around the court but hey she always seemed to be doing dorky stuff so nothing was new.

Plus her friends and boyfriend loved her anyway.) Oh you stop laughing. You can be a good boyfriend and help your poor girlfriend out which guarantees more kisses for you. It is up to you." Ally said in a teasing voice as she sashayed back to the grass where Trish and Dez were, peeking over her shoulder to look at Austin flirty.

She didn't have to wait long for Austin's answer as he instantly ran over and scooped her up twirling her around and around as he brought them back to the court. "Since I am a good guy, or so I have been told, I will help my fair maiden learn the fine art of basketball. But be prepared, I am a hands on teacher especially with a beauty like yourself." This flirting accompanied a wink before wrapping his arms around Ally, hand over hand as he whispered the instructions to dribble and shoot the ball in her ear, his warm and minty breath sending delicious chills and shivers down Ally's spine.

Still hand in hand, Austin and Ally shot a beautiful shot that went cleanly in which lead to Ally jumping up and down squealing and clapping her hands in delight at her very first basket, even if it was with her boyfriend's help. Like always Austin just kept his hands on her thin waist, smiled like the lovesick goofball he was when he was around or even thought of the young lady he loves and shook his head _What a goofball. Oh well she is my goofball. _

When Ally stopped bouncing, she found herself face to face with her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Good job Alls. I knew you could do it my talented girlfriend. Now how about a kiss for your instructor?" Austin said with a smirk, tightening his arms around her waist and puckering his lips a little, getting ready for a kiss. Ally started to lean towards him but at the last minute she changed her route to a kiss on the cheek before wiggling out his arms to run after the ball.

"Oh no you don't missy. You don't get to kiss me and then run after an inflated piece of rubber. Come back here!" Austin called teasingly as he registered he didn't have his Ally in his arms anymore and ran after her. Ally tried to dodge and duck from Austin being able to grab her, laughter ringing through the air when he caught her, one hand wrapped around her waist to keep her in his arms while the other tried to get the ball away from her. He finally got the ball from a wiggling, trying to tickle him with her tiny fingers and laughing Ally.

"Haha I got the ball. Whatcha goin' do about it?" Austin playfully taunted Ally who pretended to pout and mope as she turned to go back to the blanket where Trish was giving herself a manicure and pedicure while threatening Dez into becoming her personal slave and feed her bits of sandwich and her strawberry smoothie. "Hey, come on. I was just kidding with you, we were just playing around." Austin said as he followed her, trying to cheer her up before Ally did an 180 ,snatched the ball from his hands and dribbled it down the court to make a clean basket.

"Wahooo! Oh yeah. Take that the Senior Girls Basketball team who said I wasn't sporty enough to make the team, I made a basket, who made a basket? I did. Happy Dance Time!" Ally celebrated her winning basket with the most adorable and dorkiest happy dance, the "Ally Dance" with more waving arms and dancing feet. Austin just stood there gazing at her with adoration and love, but when wasn't he looking at Ally like that? He grabbed her arm and let her drag him a little as she dribbled the ball for her next shot.

"Austin! Let go of me! Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater. Oh you are going get it. Hey, no fair!" Ally teasing- laughing said as Austin wrapped arms around her waist to stop her from shooting while trying to get the ball. When he did get the ball he ran backwards, still dribbling, as he taunted: "Ohh I got the ball. I got the ball. Come and get it little lady, if you can. Come on you can't let me get a basket, no you can't".

Ally had jumped onto Austin's back and proceed to tickle him when his cellphone rang out. Dez tossed it to him and one look at the caller ID caused Austin to drop his arms which had been holding onto Ally's legs and his mouth to drop open. His mind raced with questions: _Why is he calling me after 3 months? Did I do something to break his "rules"? Am I in trouble? _as the phone continued to ring in his hand but his mind was in such a haze that he didn't register Ally talking to him, still on his back, or that the phone was ringing.

"Austin? Honey, are you ok? Talk to me. I am right here, come back to me and this world." Ally's voice and the gentle, comforting, understanding and loving touch of her hand on his face penetrated his haze and brought him back to the world. "Hey there's my guy. For a second there, I thought I had lost you. Who called you to make you all freaked out? Was it Brooke? Did something happen to your parents? Whoever it was left a message."

_Hello Austin. It has been awhile since we talked. I have been thinking long and hard for the last 3 months about your future with Starr Records. It has been through talking to my associates and non stop letters of support, concern and love from your devoted and loving fans that haven't extended towards me, that I have come to the __decision__ that I will be renewing your contract with Starr Records. Welcome back Austin. You need to come to sign some contracts so call me back when you can. _

"Holy Moley. That is big news Austin, you have a chance to refresh your dream of making a name for yourself and make your passion\love for music known again. I am so glad that Jimmy had a change of heart and mind, he made the right choice re-signing you. You are too talented to not have their dream come true.

Especially when you lost it because you were standing up for our love, relationship and the right to make your own decisions in your own life. You deserve everything you could ever dream for." Ally, still on his back, said with love, adoration and happiness dripping through her voice as she craned her neck to look Austin in his eyes.

"First of all a guy could get a swollen head or a big ego from all the sweet and touching things you just said about me but that is one of the reasons I love you; can't say a bad thing about anyone . Second, I know I should be thrilled that Jimmy changed his mind about me being able to make music again and is giving me a second shot at my dream but I can't help but feel a little uneasy about the whole thing.

But if you and I are both busy working on our own records then there is no way that we can give all our energy, time and talent to the kids who signed up for the music factory to learn more about how to successfully make their passion for music into a reality. It wouldn't be fair to us or them and I just can't handle it if I disappointed anyone just because I was selfish enough to do something for myself and not care who I hurt.

There is nothing like being fired to change a man's dream and after I was fired, my dream and vision for my life changed; less selfish more helping the next generation." Austin responded while turning the phone over and over in his hand, running over the choice he had to make and what would be the best decisions outcome for everyone involved.

He hated having to make big decisions, they always made him feel jumpy and give him an uneasy feeling in his tummy where he was not able to sleep, eat or do anything without having the positive and negative possible outcomes nagging at him. When that happened he had to go to his parents for advice on how to make the best decision for him. That is what he will be doing when he gets home, Jimmy needed an answer to his question so Austin needed an answer to it as soon as possible.

After having a sit down heart to heart conversation between Austin and his parents a decision was made so Mr Starr was called: "Hello Mr Starr. It is Austin Moon. I have an answer to your question; as much as I would love to be re-signed to your label and continue on with my own dream. I made a commitment to my friends and future generations that I would use all my talent, time and energy to foster kids who have an immense passion for music to hopefully reach their own dreams of making music.

I couldn't handle it if I disappointed young kids who have their hearts set on doing something with their love of music, been there and don't want to be the reason someone else feels it. So after consideration and a heart to heart talk with my parents, I have to respectfully decline your generous offer but thank you for changing your mind about me."

Unfortunately his politeness and being truthful didn't go over well; Austin had to pull the phone away from his ear because Jimmy was raising his voice: "Are you nuts boy?! You're going to throw away an once in a lifetime chance to teach snot nosed runts music?! That is one of the dumbest decisions you have ever made; it is up there with you choosing love over money and fame in the first place..."

Fortunately for Austin's rapidly decreasing self esteem at his decision with each harsh word being spoken against him, a smack and a few words being spoken by a male and female could be heard over the phone: "Ouch what was that for? You and I need to have a talk when you get off the phone about your attitude and opinions cause boy are they wrong." Then a woman, presumably Mrs Starr, came on the line: "Sorry about my husband's rudeness and snobbish attitude. I personally think the Music Factory is an amazingly wonderful, inspirational and heart warming idea; a way to give back to the next generation by installing a respect and love for music and all it can do to touch people's lives.

I wish you all the best in your endeavour and anything Kira or I can do to help, please let us know. Before I let you go; I want to say that I am overjoyed that Ally and you are together, ah young love. Ok got to go have a talk with my husband so take care of yourself. Bye." Austin doesn't remember how the phone got hung up and out of his hand, he was still shaken up by the call and how it went. Good thing Ally, Trish and Dez had been listening into the call, out of curiosity and also support for him or he might call Jimmy back and say he had changed his mind.

"Ok I am taking that phone now cause there is no way that you are calling Jimmy back to take back your answer. There is no take backsies when it comes to making a really good and worthwhile decision that will benefit kids and that makes you once again a sweetie. Now "The Music Factory" can get off the ground and become reality. Oh my goodness there is a lot of stuff to do to get ready.

We have to give our beloved Sonic Boom a makeover, we need to make posters and flyers to get the word out and to tell the kids that "the factory" is the cool place to go and of course we need to set up the different classes. Ohh we are going to need a list of all the materials we need and things we still need to do; good thing I love making lists cause we need them" Ally rambled on as she snuggled\hugged Austin to cheer him up cause his face was slightly long after his conversation with the Starrs and he looked a little like a lost puppy which she couldn't stand from the man she loved.

"Ugh that sounds like a lot of work. I don't do work anytime and anywhere from Monday to Sunday. Boo work! What? This shouldn't be news to you guys, we have been besties for almost 4 years, some of us longer, so you should be used to my dislike of work. But because I believe in our idea to help kids believe in themselves, in their love of music and I love you guys, well ok not everyone, I will help with minimum complaining." Trish commented as she went back to reading a magazine, half listening to the conversation and half to her magazine.

"I know what we should do; We should go visit Summer and Faith (I am into the "Dolphin Tale" series) and the other animals at MarineLand. They are so cuddly, adorable and playful. Who wouldn't love them? And they have the new ride "Shark Attack" which goes through tunnels, looped to loops and upside down and all at 120 km\h that I have been dying to ride. Please can we go?" Dez babbled on as he held up the brochures for the park as proof of how fun the place would be for the 4 friends.

It seemed like everyone had the same idea, the park was packed with families with little kids and also young people their age all ready for a day of fun, sun and water. Dez practically dragged his friends to the long line for "Shark Attack" where everyone was talking excitedly about the twists and turns of the ride. Ally turned not to notice the people screaming bloody murder or the ride in all its puke inducing ride of your life glory but her eyes were glued to the action as well as her mouth hung open in disbelief that she was going on that monster.

"Uh huh there is no way that I am going on there. Not happening in like a million years. Nope, nada, non, not happening. There is no way you are getting me on that ride so I will wait in line with you guys until it is time to get on the ride then I will wait down here on the safe ground. " Ally rambled on as she struggled not chew on her hair or bite her fingernails in fright though Austin's hands on her shoulders did help a little to calm her down.

"Ok first of all breathe, we are not going to make you go on a ride that you are afraid of. Although I was looking forward to snuggling and comforting my girlfriend through her fear of this ride but if she is too scared to even go on this ride and confront her fear then all I can do is accept her decision." Austin said in a calm, comforting, loving with maybe some reverse psychology to persuade her mind to going on the ride with him.

It worked; Ally reluctantly agreed to go on the ride but only if Austin promised not to let go of her the entire time and no one can laugh at her for closing her eyes for the entire ride. As soon as she sat down, her nails dugged into Austin's arm and face pressed into his arm, all tensed and already scared even before the ride started.

She grasped even tighter when the ride started which only made Austin's arm become more adhered to her along with its twin coming around to enclose Ally in a loving hug and his lips whispering words of love and comfort into her ear.

"It is ok sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to you; I am right here. I will keep you safe. This ride is nothing but a child's toy, something to get over and done with so we can enjoy our day with our best friends. I am so proud you honey, you are facing your fears, I knew you can do it.

You can do whatever your little heart desire, you got over your stage fright and you can get over this fear. The ride is almost done. That's my brave girl." His words did the trick and calmed Ally down and kept the scream building up with each turn and twist inside her throat until the ride came to a complete stop.

The foursome went on a lot more rides, some rollercoaster type and some tamer ones and with each scary ride, Austin became Ally's comfort and squeezy hug person with whispers of love and comfort. In the end, she was able to keep her eyes open and actually enjoy herself on every ride which was Austin's intention. Well besides showing her he would always be there for her, no matter what, with love, support and comfort.

"Ohh look a show featuring Dougie's cousins and friends. We have to go see it." The foursome got seats in the front where they could see all the action of the playful, curious, adorable and sweet animals ranging from killer whales, seals and of course dolphins. With each move, the animals had the audience eating out of their hands and made laughter, cheers and awws ring out. No one cared that with each dive or trick a huge wave of water would splash the audience, good thing rain ponchos were given to the audience to ward off the splashes.

"Aww you are so adorable. Yes you are. Oh I just want to hug you. Oh yes I do" Ally cooed to a baby dolphin who seemed to love her too with turning in circles, playfully splashing her and bobbing up and down to get closer to her, actually landing a kiss on her cheek to her delight. "Ohh what a little charmer. My boyfriend should be worried that you will steal me away, shouldn't he? Oh yes he should cause you could win my heart with your cuteness and charm." Ally winked at Austin to let him know she was kidding though by his fake outraged open mouth he already knew that fact.

"Ok so we are getting out of here before my girl turns against me. I am watching you though Mr Cutie, go find your own love with another girl, this one is mine." Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist and playfully glared at the dolphin who just smiled a dolphin smile as he swam away as the seal clapped their approval. Ally just smiled lovingly at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek just to make sure he knew he was the only guy, human or not, for her.

"Hey look Alls, a girl dolphin. Maybe we should match make them together. That means we can have a double date with two stuffed dolphins, they can have their fun and we can have ours." Austin said with an over exaggerated wink and flirty tones as he held out the stuffed dolphin with the pink bow and long eyelashes. Ally just blushed a little bit pink and make no eye contact as she took the dolphin out of her boyfriend's hands though the kiss on the cheek helped calm her blush down.

Since Dougie was named after Ally's aunt's boyfriend who gave it to her when she was 5, Dougie's girlfriend was named after Austin of course aka Monica. "Really Ally? It is sweet and all that you are naming a dolphin after me but really Monica? You know I hate that name. What about naming her Sweetheart? Or Sweetie? Or Cutie Putie?

Or any other endearment you have come up for me?" So it was determined she would be called Monica Sweetheart after her sweetheart. Dreams can change from one month to another but it is ok when they do as long as you are doing what you love with your best friend and best girl.


End file.
